Pipetting devices are used in automated analyzers for distributing samples or reagents. Pipetting devices comprising more than one pipetting unit are known in the art. Movable pipetting units are useful to transfer samples or reagents from one number of vessels to another number of vessels. Such a device with movable pipetting units is known from US2001/0036425.
The present invention provides an improved device with movable pipetting units.